


The Fastest Way's To A Girl's Heart....

by itsnotmyfault



Series: Music Among the Stars [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Baking, F/M, Fluff, Girls try to cook, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Very bad baking, but fail, there isnt enough shipping of thes two they're so cute ugh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 13:32:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19110691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsnotmyfault/pseuds/itsnotmyfault
Summary: ... is through her stomach. (Or: Kaede and friends try to bake, but fail. Kaito to the rescue.)





	The Fastest Way's To A Girl's Heart....

**Author's Note:**

> as;dlfjla;sdfj Kaito x Kaede is so preious i just cant  
> i will update connecting the lines eventually  
> just got to plan it out a bit first

“This doesn’t look good…” Himiko murmured as they looked over the “cake.” It was half burnt and lumpy, and some of the flour was still loose. 

 

Tenko kicked the oven. “That’s the third one! How the hell does Kirumi do this?!”

 

Kaede sighed. Operation “Bake a Cake for Christmas Party” was clearly not succeeding. With Kirumi out for the holidays working for clients, the rest of the girls in the class had been tasked with making desserts for the upcoming Christmas dance. However, they were running into some… difficulties. 

 

Maki eyed their latest attempt and poked at it with her knife, as if it would somehow transform into what they needed by her glare alone. “I think we added to much sugar.”

 

Angie huffed and put her foot down. “That’s what you said last time! We took out half the sugar in the recipe! Atua says we need to add more!”

 

“Fuck your Atua!” Miu screeched. “Why don’t we just let the girl genius handle this and-”

 

“You’ll mess it up.” Maki retorted in a cold voice. “Make it like you. Perverted and-”

 

“Maki!” Kaede interrupted, before taking a deep breath. “Fighting like this won’t get us another cake. And we at least need one!” She turned back to the recipe book. “Maybe we should try and easier recipe. Like a chocolate cake! That could-”

 

“Hey, uh everything ok?” 

 

The girls turned to see none other than Kaito standing in doorway. “You’ve been yelling really loudly-”

 

All of a sudden, Kaito ducked, barely missing a spoon flying past his head. “Jesus Chirst-”

 

“Get out of here, you degenerate male!” Tenko shouted, before her hand was grabbed by Maki.

 

“ _ Do you want to die? _ ”

 

Tenko backed down after that. Kaito’s eyes lingered on Maki for a second, before trailing back down to the ruins of their “cake.”

 

“Um, what are you trying to do exactly?”

 

Kaede sighed. “You see, Chiaki’s organizing this big party for the classes, and we’re trying to make a cake, but uh…” her eyes stared down at the results. “We’re still working on it.”

 

Kaito tilted his head to the side, leaning it against the doorway. “Do you want help?”

 

Kaede blinked twice. “You know how to bake?”

 

Miu interrupted with her own brand of stupidity. “Please! Dick cheese over here couldn’t cook to save his life!”

 

A blushed creeped on the astronaut’s face, before letting out an embarrassed huff. “If you don’t want help, you could've just said that,” as he said that, he turned to leave. 

 

“Wait!” Kaede yelled. Kaito turned back in surprise. “I mean, if you know how to bake, we’d gladly accept your help. “ Kaede shot a look at Miu and Tenko as she said this. 

 

The young boy’s eyes immediately lit back up. “Cool!” he said as her practically skipped in. “Well first off..” his eyes trailed around the mess they had made of the kitchen counter. “Hm.” He pursed his lips together. “Can I see the recipe?”

 

Maki hesitantly handed him the small recipe book, and pointed out the chocolate cake they were making. Kaito stared at the page for a couple seconds, before speaking. 

 

“You do realize that this says 300 degrees Fahrenheit right?”

 

Tenko narrowed her eyes. “And?”

 

“The oven runs on Celsius.”

 

Kaede’s face grew a bright red, not unlike Himiko’s hair. She let out a giggle. “Well, now we’ve got that mystery solved.”

 

Kaito chuckled in return. “Second, instead of using small plastic cups, it’s better to use things like coffee mugs,” he advised, as he opened on the the flour stained cabinets and pulled out a couple of said mugs. “It’s not the best way to measure, but it’s more accurate.”

 

Angie smiled. “Nya-ha-ha! And Tenko said those mugs Angie sculpted were hopeless. Truly, this is the will of Atua!”

 

Tenko sputtured. “That’s because we can’t drink from them! Remember what happened to Himiko?!”

 

While the two of them bickered, the rest of the ladies gathered around Kaito, who had started cleaning up the mess they had made on the counter, before staring at a certain tool Miu had used.

 

“Why is there a wrench here?”

 

Maki rolled her eyes. “Someone thought that she could fix the beater with a wrench.” She shot a look at the culprit. “She was wrong.”

 

Kaito laughed again, and Kaede couldn’t help but notice the little smile pulling at the ex-assassin’s lips. 

 

The rest of the evening went on like that, with Kaito leading the way, pointing out flaws, and letting out banter. He moved with precision, intently focused on whatever he was doing, whether it be mixing or pouring out ingredients. Kaede had asked Maki multiple times if she had ever seen them like this, and she shook her head every time. 

 

“ Half the time I don’t even know if he can read the clock. You think I know he bakes?”

 

By the time the cake was in the oven, Kaede had almost forgotten this was the same classmate that had asked her once what “gay” meant. He was practically a different person when he was cooking. Smart, precise, nothing like the man she had known for the past six months. 

 

Kaito let out a sigh. “Well it’s done. Just make sure it doesn’t get burnt, and you’ll be good to go!” He gave one his classic thumbs up. “Now you bake without me or Kirumi next time!”

 

Kaede smiled. “Thanks Kaito. But, where’d you learn to cook like that?”

 

Kaito’s eyes lit up. “Ma used to teach me! She worked as a baker before.” He turned away from her, seemingly lost in memory. “She made the best cakes. On my birthday, she used to make a galaxy frosting with edible glitter on top! She was the best.” His eyes were bright, his face curled into a nostalgic smile.

 

Kaede frowned. Why was Kaito using past tense to describe his mother? Surely she was still..?

 

Kaito turned back to face her. “You know, if you really want, I could teach you.”

 

She snapped her head out of those thoughts. “R-really?”

 

Kaito eyes avoided hers. “ I-I mean if you really want to learn….”

 

Kaede’s eyes light up. “Of course! I would love to learn!” Her hand grabbed the taller’s males. “I’ve always wanted to learn how to cook  _ something _ for the longest time, but I was always so distracted with piano lessons. I mean the best thing I can make is a grilled cheese sandwich! And even then somehow-”

 

She stopped to take a breath. “Ah, uh sorry. I was rambling wasn’t I?”

 

Kaito blinked. “ I mean… I don’t mind listening to you…”

 

Kaede’s face flushed more red than she thought possible. 

 

“Well, uh-”

 

“Y-yeah…”

 

An awkward silence quickly followed.

 

Which, as always, was ignored by Miu.

 

“For heaven’s sake, just fuck already!”

 

“M-miu!”

 

She didn’t have to worry about the inventor saying anything else, because as soon as those words left her mouth, Maki had given her a good smack and drove her straight into the floor. 

 

“C’mon girls, let’s get this cake to Chiaki,” she said, before winking at Kaede. “You and Kaito can stay here and clean this place up, right?”

 

Kaede caught on quickly and nodded. “Uh, right! C’mon Kaito!”

 

Kaito hesitantly followed her, eyes lingering and Miu’s limp body. 

 

“Coming!”

**Author's Note:**

> i need more shipping of these two i love them both plz give them the happy ending they deserve and I WILL MAKE A WHOLE SERIES OFF THIS SHIP JUST WATCH


End file.
